New Guardians And The Yokai
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari The Guardian of Sacred Book Season 2. Kisah penerus Guardian baru yang bertugas untuk melindungi manusia dari serangan makhluk halus yang jahat. Anak-anak dari Naruto dan Menma yang akan mengalami bahaya itu. Tentunya juga Naruto dan Menma terlibat dalam masalah anak-anak mereka hingga menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia yokai. Ada yokai yang berusaha untuk membunuh Naruto.
1. Prolog, Guardian baru

**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah kisah sang Guardian.

Sebelumnya, tugas Guardian adalah menjaga Uzuka Gakuen dan buku bertuah dari serangan makhluk halus. Tapi, karena buku bertuah sudah menghilang, maka tugas Guardian ini terhenti. Digantikan dengan tugas baru yaitu melindungi dunia manusia dari serangan makhluk gaib yang berhati jahat. Itulah tugas Guardian buat generasi berikutnya.

Guardian sebelumnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma, sudah menikah dengan dua gadis mantan nekomata yang berasal dari dunia yokai. Mereka berhenti menjadi Guardian selama dunia manusia aman karena tidak diserang lagi oleh para makhluk gaib. Mereka menjalani kehidupan normal bersama keluarga masing-masing.

Naruto dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Namikaze Shinju, sedangkan Menma dikaruniai sepasang anak yaitu anak laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Ichi dan anak perempuan yang bernama Namikaze Miyu. Ketiga anak mereka dinobatkan menjadi Guardian untuk menggantikan tugas mereka dalam kehidupan baru ini. Kehidupan baru di mana banyak hantu dan iblis yang masih berkeliaran di dunia manusia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multichapter**

 **Sekuel dari "The Guardian of Sacred Book Season 2"**

 **Genre: supranatural/family/friendship/romance/humor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Uzuka)**

 **OC yang bermain di fic ini:**

 **Namikaze Shinju (sebagai anak pertama Naruto dan Koneko)**

 **Kenjo Hikaru (sebagai yokai laba-laba)**

 **Kurosaki Reiko (sebagai anak pertama Reiji dan Asia)**

 **Namikaze Ichi (sebagai anak pertama Menma dan Kuroka)**

 **Namikaze Miyu (sebagai anak kedua Menma dan Kuroka)**

 **Kurosaki Reiji (sebagai ayah dari Kurosaki Reiko)**

 **Minggu, 4 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW GUARDIANS AND THE YOKAI**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Prolog, Guardian baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kota metropolitan yang bernama Uzuka, terdapat sebuah pemukiman yang terkenal dengan keheningannya yaitu "Uzuka Housing". Di dekat pemukiman Uzuka Housing itu, terdapat sekolah tua yang berbentuk kastil, bernama Uzuka Gakuen. Di belakang sekolah tua tersebut, terdapat hutan hijau lebat yang sangat luas. Di mana ada portal gaib yang berada di tengah hutan hijau tersebut. Di sanalah, para makhluk gaib keluar-masuk dengan izin dari kerajaan masing-masing. Tidak bebas keluar-masuk seperti dulu, saat buku bertuah masih ada di dunia manusia ini.

Berbicara mengenai buku bertuah, buku putih dengan simbol aneh di sampul depannya. Merupakan buku sang dewa yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan apa saja kecuali kematian. Buku bertuah tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaan seperti menghidupkan makhluk yang sudah mati. Buku yang sangat sakral dan paling diburu oleh semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan buku bertuah tersebut karena selalu dihalangi orang yang berprofesi sebagai Guardian. Guardian yang berarti Penjaga.

Tapi, buku bertuah itu sudah menghilang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Buku itu sudah kembali pada sang dewa dan tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun lagi kecuali kehendak dewa itu sendiri.

Karena buku bertuah tidak ada lagi di dunia manusia, tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang menarik para makhluk gaib untuk datang ke dunia manusia. Apalagi dua Guardian sebelumnya, Naruto dan Menma, sudah beranjak tua dan menginjak kepala tiga sekarang karena mereka sudah beristri dan mempunyai anak. Anak-anak mereka yang menggantikan tugas mereka sebagai Guardian.

Kini beberapa tahun sudah berlalu, anak-anak mereka sudah tumbuh besar dan menginjak remaja sekarang. Seperti anak Naruto yang bernama Namikaze Shinju, sudah berumur 16 tahun dan duduk di kelas 10-A di Uzuka Gakuen.

Namikaze Shinju, seorang gadis berambut putih sepinggang. Bermata saffir biru. Berkulit putih seperti salju. Tinggi badan sekitar 147 cm. Dikenal sebagai anak yang dingin, pemalu, dan tsundere. Sifatnya sama dengan ibunya yang bernama Namikaze Koneko. Seorang Guardian yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal Kurosaki Reiko saat memburu hantu di malam harinya.

Dia mewarisi kekuatan supranatural dari ayahnya yaitu elemen es, elemen cahaya, dan elemen kegelapan. Dia menguasai seluruh teknik ketiga elemen yang langsung diajarkan oleh ayahnya sejak umurnya menginjak 7 tahun.

Juga pandai berpedang dengan teknik biasa, tanpa menggunakan kekuatan supranatural. Diajarkan langsung oleh ayahnya juga.

Dia dibekali dengan pedang yukianesa dari ayahnya. Pedang yang akan dia gunakan untuk membekukan hantu saat berburu bersama partnert-nya di malam hari.

Di siang harinya, dia menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai pelajar biasa yang bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen. Pernah kedapatan tertidur di sela-sela pelajaran berlangsung karena begadang semalaman saat berburu hantu. Dia berteman akrab dengan Kurosaki Reiko.

Itulah penjelasan tentang Namikaze Shinju, anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Naruto dan Koneko.

Pada pagi hari yang sangat cerah, sinar hangat sang surya menyapa kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang berada di Uzuka Housing. Rumah yang bertingkat dua dengan warna orange yang mencolok dan dikelilingi dengan pagar besi setinggi satu meter, berhalaman luas, dan banyak tanaman hias yang ditanam di halaman depan rumah. Suasananya asri dan indah karena ada pohon rindang yang berdiri di dekat pagar rumah, persis di halaman depan rumah.

Dari arah sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai satu, terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil. Suara dari seorang wanita berambut putih pendek model bob dan bermata emas. Dia sedang berusaha membangunkan suaminya yang masih asyik tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Naruto-kun... Bangun... Sudah pagi. Apa kamu tidak masuk kerja sekarang?"

Wanita berambut putih yang tak lain adalah Koneko, menggoyang-goyangkan badan suaminya dengan kuat. Suaminya tetap terlelap dalam balutan selimutnya yang hangat. Tidak juga terjaga sama sekali. Sehingga membuat Koneko menjadi kesal.

"Naruto-kun! Cepat bangun! Kamu itu susah sekali dibangunkan! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyirammu dengan air. Aku akan menghitung mundur. Tiga, dua, sa..."

BETS!

Spontan, suaminya tiba-tiba bangun dan terduduk di ranjang. Dia memasang wajah yang cerah sembari menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe... Selamat pagi, Koneko-chan," sahut pria berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru yaitu Naruto."Aku bangun nih. Jadi, jangan siram aku dengan air ya sayang..."

Berdiri di samping ranjang, Koneko memasang ekspresi wajah marah dengan gaya yang lucu sehingga membuat Naruto semakin tertawa melihatnya.

"Huh... Habisnya kamu susah dibangunkan di setiap harinya. Kamu selalu membuatku kesal setiap pagi-pagi begini!"

"Hahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Ya sudah, kamu kumaafkan."

"Kalau begitu, kamu cium aku dulu sebagai tanda kalau kamu sudah memaafkan aku."

"Apa?"

"Tidak mau. Ya sudah, aku tidur lagi nih."

"Iya. Iya."

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu bercampur kesal, Koneko menuruti permintaan Naruto. Naruto bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Koneko dari jarak sangat dekat. Dia memegang dua pipi Koneko dengan erat. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koneko.

Tapi, adegan itu diganggu oleh suara seseorang.

"Kaachan!"

Koneko menyahut panggilan seseorang itu.

"Iya, Shinju-chan."

"Apa Kaachan sudah membuat sarapan pagi? Aku harus buru-buru pergi ke sekolah."

"Tunggu ya! Kaachan keluar nih."

Melepaskan diri dari Naruto, dia langsung menyelonong pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong. Naruto pun berkata padanya.

"Koneko-chan, bagaimana permintaanku itu?"

"Nanti saja ya. Aku lagi sibuk nih."

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan pelan. Koneko keluar untuk menghampiri anak perempuannya yang menunggunya di dapur.

Menyaksikan kepergian istrinya itu, Naruto cuma menghelakan napasnya. Dia memasang ekspresi kecewa berat.

"Ya sudahlah... Aku mandi saja dulu."

Dia pun melangkah gontai menuju ke arah kamar mandi, untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan diri sebelum pergi ke kantor.

Semenjak tamat SMA, Naruto melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi dan sekaligus bekerja di kantor ayahnya. Menma juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama kuliah dan bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di kantor yang dirintis sang ayah. Mereka dididik untuk menghadapi pekerjaan dari paling bawah seperti menjadi pegawai biasa. Hingga mereka menamatkan kuliah mereka, lalu sang ayah memberikan jabatan yang tinggi untuk mereka yaitu menjadi direktur yang memimpin dua cabang perusahaan yang baru didirikan oleh sang ayah. Dimulailah kehidupan mereka sebagai direktur yang memimpin perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri makanan, nama perusahaan mereka adalah Namikaze Corp.

Kehidupan mereka semakin bahagia dan damai ketika ditambah kehadiran anak-anak mereka. Mereka tidak menjadi Guardian lagi yang harus menjaga Uzuka Gakuen. Tapi, kini anak-anak merekalah yang meneruskan pekerjaan Guardian itu, dengan tugas yang baru yaitu melindungi para manusia dari serangan makhluk halus dan sekaligus memusnahkan para iblis yang jahat yang masih suka mengganggu manusia. Mereka mewariskan kekuatan supranatural dan mengajarkan anak-anak mereka untuk belajar menjadi Guardian yang baik.

Anak-anak mereka tumbuh besar dan sudah menjalani profesi Guardian ketika malam hari tiba. Mereka bersyukur dan bangga memiliki anak-anak yang patuh pada mereka.

Waktu terus berjalan, meninggalkan masa lalu yang penuh bahaya. Masa depan menanti, sesuatu yang membahayakan perlahan-lahan muncul lagi untuk mengusik para Guardian. Kali ini, orang tua para Guardian juga akan terlibat dalam bahaya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Shinju yang duduk di dekat meja makan. Di atas meja makan tersebut, terdapat makanan dan minuman yang baru saja dibuat oleh Koneko. Shinju sudah berpakaian seragam khas Uzuka Gakuen lengkap. Dia sedang asyik makan roti panggang sambil berbicara akrab dengan Koneko.

Koneko yang kini menginjak usia kepala tiga. Tetap manis dan imut seperti dia masih muda dulu. Dia sering dikira saudara perempuannya Shinju oleh teman-teman Shinju jika berkunjung ke rumah. Bahkan ada yang tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah ibu kandungnya Shinju.

Shinju merasa senang dan bangga mempunyai ibu seperti Koneko. Menurutnya Koneko adalah sosok ibu yang manis, lembut, perhatian dan penyayang. Koneko tidak pernah memarahi Shinju kecuali Koneko akan marah jika Naruto yang memarahi Shinju jika mendapatkan Shinju yang malas berlatih menggunakan kekuatan supranatural sebagai Guardian. Koneko sangat mencemaskannya jikalau dia sakit. Tingkat kecemasannya jauh melebihi Naruto.

Sebaliknya Naruto, menurutnya adalah sosok ayah yang baik, lembut, perhatian, konyol dan sayang sekali pada keluarganya. Naruto menderita penyakit langka yaitu daughter-complex, di mana Naruto akan selalu berusaha melindungi anak perempuannya dari siapapun. Naruto tidak ingin Shinju disakiti ataupun didekati oleh laki-laki manapun. Bahkan Naruto melarang Shinju untuk berpacaran dan akan menantang setiap laki-laki yang mendekati Shinju untuk bertarung dengannya. Shinju selalu marah dan kesal tiap kali Naruto bersikap garang pada teman laki-lakinya. Hingga tidak ada satupun yang berani berkunjung ke rumah Shinju dengan alasan takut pada Naruto. Shinju memaklumi itu dan merasa hidupnya tidak bebas. Terkesan dikekang oleh ayahnya yang terlalu protektif padanya.

Di balik semua itu, Shinju merasa bersyukur karena dilahirkan dalam keluarga kecil seperti ini. Dia adalah anak satu-satunya dan paling disayangi kedua orang tuanya. Juga merupakan cucu kesayangan sang Raja pemimpin kerajaan nekomata putih. Dia adalah mutiara yang berharga bagi orang-orang terdekatnya.

Di saat sarapan pagi bersama ini, Koneko mengenakan pakaian kasual seperti baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna ungu, celana jeans selutut berwarna putih dan apron kotak-kotak biru. Dia duduk sambil mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai rasa srikaya. Lalu diletakkannya roti selai srikaya itu ke piring yang berada di depan matanya. Hingga menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang menyapa dengan wajah cerah.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!"

Shinju membalas sapaan ayahnya dengan nada datar.

"Pagi juga, Touchan."

Naruto memilih duduk di samping Koneko. Langsung menyambar roti selai srikaya yang baru digigit separuh oleh Koneko. Koneko melototinya dengan sewot.

"Naruto-kun, kamu selalu saja begitu. Suka mengambil apa yang kumakan. Padahal masih banyak roti yang kubuat, kan?"

Sambil bersikap cuek, Naruto mengigit roti itu dan menjawab.

"Makan makanan yang tersisa darimu, itu yang paling enak."

"Huh, alasanmu saja."

"Hehehe..."

Tertawa ngeles, Naruto mengunyah roti yang dia makan dengan gerakan pelan. Koneko memasang wajah kemerahan dan mengambil satu roti laginya. Dimakannya roti itu dengan sikap yang malu-malu.

Menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya, Shinju tersenyum. Dia pun berkata pada orang tuanya.

"Hm, Touchan dan Kaachan memang selalu romantis ya seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku senang mempunyai orang tua seperti ini. Touchan yang tampan dan Kaachan yang manis. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi anak kalian."

Kedua orang tuanya terpana mendengarnya. Mereka pun tersenyum.

"Ah, kamu bisa saja, Shinju-chan...," Koneko berwajah sedikit kemerahan."Kaachan juga bersyukur mempunyai anak perempuan semanis kamu."

"Benar, kamu adalah buah hati kami yang kami harapkan sejak dulu. Ternyata sang Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaan kami, kamu lahir dan menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaan kami. Kami sangat menyayangimu, nak."

Terkesima dengan perkataan Naruto, Shinju tersenyum lagi. Kedua matanya bersinar penuh haru.

"Hn. Terima kasih atas bimbingan Touchan dan Kaachan selama ini. Aku berjanji untuk berusaha menjadi anak yang dibanggakan oleh kalian berdua. Aku akan berusaha keras menjadi Guardian yang baik dan melindungi semua orang di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Itulah tekadku."

Naruto dan Koneko terpaku lagi mendengarnya. Mereka tersenyum lagi.

"Sama-sama, Shinju-chan. Tapi, lebih baik kamu habiskan sarapanmu. Katamu, mau buru-buru pergi ke sekolah sekarang, kan?"

Tersentak karena diingatkan Koneko, Shinju mengangguk cepat.

"Iya juga. Untung Kaachan mengingatkannya...," Shinju cepat-cepat menghabiskan roti panggangnya yang tersisa dan meneguk habis cairan susu yang berada di dalam gelasnya."Aku punya jadwal piket kelas pagi-pagi ini. Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi sekarang."

BATS!

Disambarnya tas putih bertali duanya yang diletakkan di kursi sebelahnya, dia buru-buru bertolak dari kursi.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia sempat permisi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh ya, aku pergi dulu, Touchan, Kaasan. Sampai nanti."

"Iya, selamat belajar ya sayang!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shinju-chan. Ingat, pulang ke rumah langsung setelah selesai sekolah ya."

"Baik, Touchan, Kaachan."

Shinju melambaikan tangannya. Naruto dan Koneko juga melambaikan tangan mereka. Shinju mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu berlari-lari kecil secepat kilat. Dia sangat tergesa-gesa karena harus melaksanakan piket kelas pagi ini.

Menatap kepergian anaknya, Naruto berpikir sesuatu sehingga menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebentar. Koneko memperhatikannya dan berkomentar.

"Shinju-chan benar-benar mirip denganmu. Selalu terburu-buru kalau mau pergi."

Menoleh ke arah Koneko yang baru saja meneguk segelas susu, Naruto tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Kamu benar. Tidak terasa Shinju sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Usianya sudah menginjak 16 tahun dan sudah duduk di kelas 10 SMA. Aku masih saja menganggapnya masih kecil dan tidak percaya kalau dia sudah besar seperti ini. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat ya."

"Ya, kita pun sudah berubah. Tidak muda lagi. Usia kita sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Lalu..."

"Lalu kamu masih manis seperti dulu, Koneko-chan. Kamu kelihatan masih muda dan menggemaskan. Membuat aku tidak bisa pindah ke lain hati."

Wajah Koneko memerah ketika dagunya dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dia panik sekali.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu... Naruto-kun. Aku..."

Terlambat, Naruto semakin dekat dan dekat. Koneko memilih untuk menutup mata dan memasrahkan keadaan. Hingga tidak ada jarak di antaranya dan Naruto. Mereka sudah berdekatan seperti magnet.

Begitulah, mereka selalu bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih meskipun sudah mempunyai anak. Hidup mereka berjalan dengan sukses dan tidak ada hambatannya lagi. Tiada satupun yang berniat lagi untuk memisahkan cinta mereka. Mereka telah bersatu dalam takdir yang ditentukan oleh sang Pencipta alam ini.

Mengenai Sairaorg yang dulunya selalu mengejar Koneko kemanapun itu, sudah dimusnahkan oleh Naruto pada saat perang dua dunia. Sairaorg telah lenyap dari ketiadaan. Dia tidak dapat dibangkitkan lagi.

Juga para makhluk halus yang mengincar Naruto, tidak lagi bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto karena Naruto sudah beristri dan mempunyai anak. Namun, mungkin ada yang masih berniat merebut Naruto dari tangan Koneko. Hal itu selalu menjadi momok yang ditakuti oleh Koneko. Disebabkan karena pengaruh kekuatan elemen cahaya yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

Pengaruh kekuatan elemen cahaya itu membuat gadis manapun akan tertarik pada Naruto, walaupun Naruto sudah berumur kepala tiga. Sampai-sampai semua teman perempuan Shinju, ada yang langsung jatuh hati ketika melihat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Pasti Naruto dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis muda maupun wanita tua, membuat Naruto kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Kemudian berakhir dengan kemarahan Koneko.

Jika Koneko sudah marah karena cemburu melihat Naruto dikelilingi oleh para gadis, Koneko tidak akan memasak dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar semalaman itu. Membuat Naruto dan Shinju kelaparan hingga memutuskan makan di rumah keluarga Menma, yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Keadaan mereka menyedihkan sekali selama Koneko dalam masa "kebakaran" alias panas karena kesal.

Kejadian itu tidak akan pernah dilupakan Naruto. Dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Koneko marah lagi. Tapi, entah mengapa nasib seperti itu selalu menimpanya. Dia tetap dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis yang suka padanya. Dia dianggap sebagai pria paling keren meskipun sudah berusia 30-an. Dia masih kelihatan tampan seperti laki-laki muda. Sangat imut dan menarik hati.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, cintanya pada Koneko tetap tidak berubah. Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis cantik manapun. Hatinya tetap terpaut pada anak Raja nekomata itu. Tidak akan pernah berniat menduakan cintanya itu.

Koneko membuka matanya ketika menyadari Naruto sudah menjauh darinya. Dia melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

"Seperti biasa. Rasanya tetap manis dan lembut."

Menyadari itu, Koneko memegang bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Dasar... Kamu selalu saja mencari kesempatan kalau tidak ada Shinju," Koneko tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Naruto."Sana... Pergi ke kantor sekarang."

"Kenapa buru-buru sih? Jam masuknya masih lama kok."

"Tapi, lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Jadilah pemimpin yang teladan bagi bawahanmu."

"Benar juga."

"Kalau begitu, cepat pergi!"

"Oh, kamu berniat mengusirku, begitu?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku."

Ekspresi Koneko berubah tidak nyaman. Dia takut Naruto tersinggung dan marah padanya. Naruto menatapnya lama lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Kamu tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Tidak kok."

Dibelainya puncak rambut Koneko, Naruto menunjukkan wajah yang cerah. Koneko tersenyum.

"Syukurlah... Kalau kamu tidak marah karena perkataanku tadi."

"Hahaha... Kenapa aku mesti marah? Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Benarkah itu? Kamu bercanda saja, kan?"

"Iya. Aku bercanda."

"Hmmm... Kamu itu ya. Tetap jahil seperti dulu."

"Kamu juga. Seperti biasa, kamu lucu sekali. Tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang."

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah. Senyumannya semakin lebar dan hangat.

"Naruto-kun, kamu bisa saja."

"Hahaha... Ya sudah, aku berangkat kerja dulu," Naruto tertawa lebar dan mencium pipi kiri Koneko sekilas."Hati-hati di rumah ya. Aku akan pulang cepat sore ini."

"Ya, selamat bekerja, Naruto-kun. Jangan lupa pasang dasimu dengan benar."

Koneko memperbaiki dasi Naruto yang dipasang tidak rapi. Naruto terdiam dan membiarkan Koneko membenarkan dasinya. Setelah itu, Koneko mengangguk mantap.

"Nah, ini baru rapi."

"Terima kasih, istriku. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hn. Hati-hati bawa mobilnya."

"Oke."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia sempat mengacungkan jempol pada Koneko. Koneko mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Naruto tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Koneko yang duduk sendirian di dekat meja makan. Koneko terpaku saat menyaksikan kepergiannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Tersenyum dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai bekerja juga. Saatnya bersih-bersih rumah."

Begitulah katanya, mengawali harinya sebagai istri dan ibu di dalam keluarga Namikaze. Itu sangat menyenangkan baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Beginilah awal ceritanya. Jika ada waktu, bakal saya sambung lagi.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Kamis, 22 Desember 2016**


	2. Shinju dan teman-temannya

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 30 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC PENDUKUNG LAINNYA YANG MUNCUL DI CHAPTER INI:**

 **Asaki Chitanda: oc dari Jougasaki Mika. Sebagai saingan Shinju dalam merebut Hikaru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW GUARDIANS AND THE YOKAI**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Shinju dan teman-temannya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam tampak menapaki jalan raya yang lengang ini. Pemiliknya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata biru sayu, yang mengenakan pakaian seragam khas Uzuka Gakuen.

Dari belakangnya, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata biru. Mengenakan kacamata kotak dan mengenakan pakaian seragam khas Uzuka Gakuen, tapi berbeda warna dari laki-laki itu.

"ICHI-NII, TUNGGU AKU!" seru gadis berkacamata yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mengejar laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Ichi, menoleh ke arah adiknya dengan tampang yang datar. Kedua matanya masih terlihat sayu seperti baru saja bangun tidur.

"Cepat sedikit! Dasar, lamban!"

"Habisnya Ichi-nii selalu suka pergi seenaknya!"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Tentu saja salah! Ichi-nii sangat menyebalkan! Huh...!"

Sang adik yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Miyu, berumur sekitar 14 tahun, menunjukkan wajah yang sangat sewot. Kedua pipinya mengembang seperti balon.

Sang kakak, yang berusia 16 tahun, hanya bersikap cuek saja saat menghadapi adiknya ini. Tidak mau mengambil pusing lagi jika sang adik kesal padanya.

Sikap Ichi sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Namikaze Menma. Sedangkan sikap Miyu sangat mirip dengan ibunya, Namikaze Kuroka. Mereka berdua adalah saudara sepupunya Shinju.

Ketika dua saudara itu sedang bertengkar kecil di tengah jalan itu, muncul Shinju yang berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Lalu Shinju menyadari kehadiran mereka itu.

Segera saja dia menyapa mereka.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Ichi-kun, Miyu-chan!"

Ichi dan Miyu menyadari panggilan Shinju itu.

"Selamat pagi!" balas Ichi dengan nada yang datar.

"Selamat pagi, Shinju-nee!" Miyu juga membalas perkataan Shinju dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Shinju sedikit tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi!"

Ichi malah pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan dua gadis itu. Miyu terperanjat dan berteriak sangat keras.

"TUNGGU! ICHI-NII, KAU SELALU BEGITU!"

"Biarkan saja dia pergi duluan," kata Shinju yang tersenyum dan meraih tangan Miyu."Kita pergi sama-sama saja."

Kedua mata Miyu bersinar terang. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Iya, Nee-chan."

Maka kedua gadis itu mulai berjalan lagi sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Saling melangkah bersama menuju ke Uzuka Gakuen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di Uzuka Gakuen, Miyu langsung menuju ke gedung Uzuka Gakuen yang bagian "SMP-nya", karena dia masih duduk di kelas 8. Sedangkan Shinju langsung menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di gedung Uzuka Gakuen yang bagian "SMA-nya."

Mereka berdua terpisah untuk sementara waktu dan akan menghadapi pelajaran yang berbeda.

Ichi juga sudah tiba di gedung sekolah yang sama dengan Shinju. Mereka satu kelas yaitu di kelas 10-A.

Pagi-pagi begini, hanya ada Shinju dan Ichi yang baru datang. Selebihnya belum datang sebelum jam 8 pagi.

Setelah meletakkan tas di atas meja, Ichi langsung duduk dan membaca sebuah buku pelajaran matematika karena akan diadakan ulangan matematika hari ini.

Sementara Shinju langsung mengambil sebuah sapu di balik pintu kelas, usai meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba...

SET!

Muncul tangan lain yang mengambil sapu itu. Shinju menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang telah memegang gagang sapu tersebut.

DEG!

Jantung Shinju berdetak kencang tatkala menatap wajah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang sangat manis. Rambutnya merah. Matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Tinggi badan sekitar 169. Namanya Kenjo Hikaru.

Hikaru tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan sapu itu pada Shinju.

"Kau saja yang pakai sapu ini, Shinju. Biar aku yang membereskan yang lain."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Hikaru. Shinju malah terpaku dengan semburat tipis di dua pipinya. Menjadi patung hidup begitu tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

Pasalnya, Hikaru ini adalah laki-laki yang sangat disukai Shinju. Apalagi Hikaru adalah sahabat akrab Shinju sejak SMP.

Karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Shinju, Hikaru menjadi bengong dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Shinju.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah diam sih?"

"Ah...," Shinju tersadarkan dan kemudian buru-buru menjawab dengan gugup."Te-Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama. Ini peganglah sapu ini."

Hikaru tersenyum lagi dan menyerahkan sapu itu lagi ke arah Shinju. Shinju menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih gagang sapu itu.

BATS!

Mendadak, datanglah tangan yang lain, langsung menyambar cepat sapu itu. Otomatis membuat Hikaru dan Shinju kaget serta menoleh bersama ke arah orang yang telah merebut sapu itu.

"Biar aku yang menyapu kelas, Hika-kun."

Rupanya seorang gadis cantik yang berambut panjang hitam. Bermata biru. Tinggi badan sekitar 155 cm. Namanya Asaki Chitanda.

KIIITS!

Pandangan mata Shinju menjadi tajam dan berkilat. Begitu juga dengan Chitanda.

Terjadilah aliran listrik permusuhan di antara mereka. Hikaru yang berada di tengah, turut merasakan adanya aura persaingan yang merayap-rayap di belakang mereka.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Hikaru yang merasa heran.

"Huh... Dasar, sok cari perhatian!" celetuk Shinju dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Apa katamu!?" wajah Chitanda menjadi merah padam."Aku tidak sok cari perhatian! Justru kau sendiri, kan Shin-chan!?"

"Namaku bukan Shin-chan. Tapi, Namikaze Shinju, Chi-baka!"

"Namaku bukan Chi-baka!"

"Itu memang benar."

"AKH! SHIN-CHAN! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Dua gadis itu malah terlibat adu mulut dengan sengit. Hingga membuat Hikaru tercengang habis saat menyaksikannya, dan memutuskan untuk menengahi mereka.

"HEI, HENTIKAN! BERISIK, TAHU! GANGGU ORANG BACA SAJA!"

Spontan, Hikaru dan dua gadis itu menoleh ke arah orang yang bersuara keras tadi. Ternyata bukan Hikaru yang mengatakannya, tapi asalnya dari laki-laki bermata sayu itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ichi.

"Haaah...," Shinju menghelakan napasnya."Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita segera membersihkan kelas ini sebelum yang lainnya datang."

"Yaaah... Kau benar," Chitanda berwajah datar dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arah mejanya.

Dia meletakkan tasnya yang sedari tadi disandangnya, ke atas meja. Kemudian bergegas untuk menyapu kelas.

Sedangkan Shinju mengelap kaca dengan peralatan pembersih yang didapatkannya di lemari kebersihan, yang ada di kelas itu.

Tinggallah Hikaru yang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Ichi yang sudah merasa tenang, kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya.

"Haaaah... Syukurlah... Semuanya sudah selesai..."

Hikaru menghelakan napas panjangnya lalu tersenyum karena melihat Shinju dan Chitanda yang sudah berdamai. Rasanya senang sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WAAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Di lorong lantai dua gedung Uzuka Gakuen bagian SMA, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau, yang berlari sangat terburu-buru, karena terlambat bangun.

Entah mengapa jam wekernya tidak berbunyi sama sekali sehingga membuatnya telat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sehingga membuatnya terburu-buru untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Bahkan dia tidak sempat sarapan.

Sambil berlari secepat kilat bagaikan dikejar hantu, dia berusaha mengejar waktu. Untung saja, jarak rumahnya dengan jarak sekolahnya cukup dekat. Dia tidak kehilangan banyak waktu untuk mencapai sekolah. Hanya sekitar 10 menit saja, dia pun sudah sampai di sekolah.

Begitu tiba di kelasnya yaitu kelas 10-A, dia langsung membuka pintu kelas yang digeser dari arah samping.

GRATAK!

Otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya. Muncul sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya.

'Ah, mati aku...,' batin gadis itu dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari sela-sela rambut kuningnya.'Aku lupa kalau sekarang Anko-sensei yang mengajar.'

Benar sekali, pada jam pelajaran pertama adalah mata pelajaran Matematika, yang diajarkan oleh guru perempuan berambut hitam yang diikat ponytail. Namanya Mitarashi Anko.

Sang guru memandang gadis yang terlambat itu dengan tatapan tajam. Seakan-akan ingin menerkam gadis itu sekarang juga.

"Kurosaki Reiko..."

"Y-Ya... Ma-Maaf, saya terlambat, sensei."

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Ja-Jam... Jam setengah sembilan, sensei."

"Baru kali ini, kamu terlambat ya?"

"Y-Ya, sensei."

"Baiklah... Kamu boleh duduk di tempatmu."

"Ah... Te-Terima kasih, sensei."

Dengan takut-takut, gadis yang diketahui bernama Kurosaki Reiko, segera berjalan cepat menuju ke arah bangkunya yang terletak di samping Shinju. Anko yang dikenal sebagai guru killer di sekolah itu, melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda.

Rencananya, akan diadakan ulangan matematika. Tapi, untung saja, Reiko sudah sampai di sekolah tepat pada waktunya.

Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada sang guru. Reiko meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Aaaah~ Syukurlah... Anko-sensei tidak memberiku hukuman..."

Shinju yang duduk di sampingnya, dibatasi oleh gang pemisah, berbisik pelan padanya.

"Psst... Rei-chan..."

Reiko menoleh ke arah Shinju yang bersuara pelan.

"Ah... Ada apa, Shinju-chan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa telat sih?"

"Ah... Itu... Karena jam wekerku tidak berbunyi."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudahlah."

Hanya bertanya karena penasaran, Shinju kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah depan, dimana Anko mulai membagikan soal ulangan matematika itu.

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Reiko.

'Gawat! Aku lupa kalau sekarang ulangan matematika! Aku juga tidak belajar semalam itu! Aaaah... Bagaimana ini?'

Aura kepanikan merayap-rayap di belakang tubuh Reiko. Shinju dan Chitanda bisa merasakannya.

Sang guru berkata sambil menyerahkan soal ulangan matematika itu satu persatu pada setiap murid. Murid-murid menerimanya dengan perasaan takut.

"Kita mulai ulangan matematika hari ini. Waktu pengerjaannya hanya selama 90 menit. Dilarang mencontek atau memberikan contekan. Jika ada yang melanggar, akan saya beri hukuman! Mengerti!?"

Suara lantang sang guru yang sangat menggelegar, mampu membuat semua murid menjadi diam. Semua murid mengangguk pelan kecuali Shinju, Ichi, dan Chitanda yang terkesan sangat cuek.

"Mengerti, sensei."

"Bagus. Kita mulai saja ulangan matematika hari ini. Ayo, mulai kerjakan sekarang!"

"Baik, sensei."

Maka semua murid pun sibuk untuk mempersiapkan peralatan menulis dan mempersiapkan pikirannya. Semuanya kasak-kusuk. Sementara Anko mengawasi dari berbagai arah, dengan pandangan mata yang sangat tajam bagaikan mata elang.

Terlihat Ichi yang memegang dua sisi kertas soal ulangan matematika itu. Dia hanya bergumam pelan.

"Ternyata mudah sekali."

Hikaru yang melototi kertas soal ulangan matematika dengan raut wajah yang kusut.

"Huh... Yang benar saja? Ini sulit sekali..."

Shinju yang mulai menulis jawaban buat soal yang dikerjakannya. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Pasti ini jawabannya."

Chitanda yang tersenyum dan dengan mudahnya menulis jawabannya di kertas jawaban soalnya. Karena dia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran matematika.

Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga jam pelajaran matematika ini berakhir dengan senyuman mengerikan dari Anko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat tiba juga.

Terlihat Shinju duduk bersama Reiko. Reiko duduk berhadapan dengan Shinju. Dia kelihatan lesu sambil mengaduk-aduk es jeruknya yang sudah habis disedotnya barusan.

"Aaaah~~~"

Dia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali sehingga menarik Shinju untuk memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinju yang menghentikan aktifitas makannya sejenak."Kuperhatikan kau dari tadi kelihatan lesu begitu."

Dengan wajah yang sangat kusut, Reiko menghelakan napas lagi. Barulah menjawab pertanyaan Shinju.

"Aku telat hari ini. Lalu aku tidak bisa menjawab soal ulangan matematika dengan benar. Aku takut nilai ulangan matematika-ku bakal jelek. Kalau sampai ketahuan nilai ulangan matematika-ku jelek, Tou-san-ku akan memarahiku habis-habisan."

Dengan tetesan air mata yang menyembul di sudut dua matanya, Reiko menunjukkan tampang yang sangat menyedihkan. Shinju hanya manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang datar.

"Oh, masalah itu. Kau tenang saja, Rei-chan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Shinju-chan? Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum aku mendapatkan nilai ulangan matematika yang bagus. Kalau Kaa-san bisa memaklumiku, sedangkan Tou-san... Kau tahu bagaimana tampangnya saat marah, kan? Sangat mengerikan, tahu."

"Aku tahu kok."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jangan beritahu Tou-san-mu soal masalah ini. Gampang, kan?"

Perkataan Shinju itu mampu membuat Reiko terdiam. Dua detik kemudian, Reiko tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Benar juga."

"Sudah kukata, kan?"

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, aku mulai merasa semangat lagi!"

Dengan wajah yang ceria, Reiko melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Dia mencomot mie ramen yang masih utuh dengan sumpit. Tiba-tiba, rasa frustasinya menghilang begitu saja.

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Shinju. Anak Namikaze Naruto itu juga melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Dia menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk menjepit mie ramen yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

Di antara keramaian orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul untuk makan siang di kantin, tampak Hikaru yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Mata merahnya yang tajam, terus menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Aduh... Di mana Shinju ya?"

Ternyata dia sedang mencari Shinju yang pergi duluan bersama Reiko, sejak jam istirahat berbunyi. Niat awalnya, dia ingin mengajak Shinju berbicara empat mata di suatu tempat. Hanya berdua saja.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan Shinju yang duduk bersama Reiko di dekat jendela kantin.

Wajahnya cerah seketika. Suaranya ingin keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya, untuk memanggil Shinju.

"Shin..."

Belum sampai dia meneruskan perkataannya, mendadak muncul seorang gadis yang merangkul lengan kanannya. Sangat mengejutkannya.

"...!"

"Hika-kun, ternyata kau di sini."

"Chi-chan!?"

Ekspresi wajah Hikaru berubah drastis saat mengetahui siapa gadis yang merangkul lengan kanannya.

Chi-chan, itulah panggilan akrab Chitanda. Dia akan marah jika ada orang yang tidak menyebut namanya dengan benar.

Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Chitanda tersenyum sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada Hikaru.

"Hika-kun, ayo ikut denganku sekarang!"

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja!"

"Ta-Tapi, akukan mau..."

"Biarkan saja Shin-chan itu makan berdua bersama temannya. Jangan ganggu mereka."

Chitanda menarik tangan kanan Hikaru dengan paksa. Hikaru dengan terpaksa juga, menuruti langkah Chitanda. Dia terseret dan sempat menoleh ke arah Shinju yang tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Reiko.

Ketika itu juga, senyuman hangat tertampil di wajah Hikaru. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

'Kau benar-benar manis ya, Shinju.'

Itulah isi hati Hikaru yang sebenarnya. Hingga dirinya menghilang bersama Chitanda di mulut pintu kantin.

SET!

Jauh di luar gedung sekolah Uzuka Gakuen itu, muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail. Bermata ungu. Memakai pakaian kimono serba putih hitam. Dia berdiri di batang pohon beringin, tepatnya di depan gedung sekolah tersebut.

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ara... Ara... Akhirnya aku bisa tiba di sini juga. Sudah sangat lama, aku tidak pernah ke sini lagi," katanya dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda."Aku ingin bertemu dengan Guardian tampan itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia melompat ke atas dan menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan jejak jaring laba-laba yang menempel di batang pohon beringin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 31 Mei 2017**


	3. Naruto diserang

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 31 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW GUARDIANS AND THE YOKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Naruto diserang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di dalam kelas 10-A itu, Chitanda langsung menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Hikaru. Kotak bekal itu sebelumnya sudah diambil Chitanda dari dalam tasnya.

"Terimalah ini. Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Dengan tampang yang bengong, Hikaru menerima kotak bekal itu dari tangan Chitanda.

"Terima kasih."

"Iya. Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu."

Chitanda tersenyum sembari mengambil headset yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Lantas dia memasang headset itu di atas kepalanya. Dia mendengarkan musik yang disetel dari ponsel touchscreen-nya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah sepatu hitam Chitanda terdengar keras menggema saat dia keluar dari kelas yang hening itu. Meninggalkan Hikaru yang terpaku saat menyaksikan kepergiannya.

"..."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terdiam sesaat saja. Lalu tersenyum simpul sendiri.

"Pasti masakan Chi-chan enak. Aku harus mencobanya."

Dia bergegas duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Diletaknya kotak bekal berwarna biru itu di atas meja. Dibukanya penutup kotak bekal itu.

Ternyata isi kotak bekal itu, nasi dan lauk-pauk yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk wajah Hikaru. Hikaru pun bengong setengah mati dengan tanda sweatdrop yang muncul di keningnya.

"Bentuk apa ini?" kata Hikaru yang mencomot makanan itu dengan sumpit."Bentuknya sama seperti wajahku. Tapi, bagaimana soal rasanya ya?"

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Hikaru menggerakkan sumpit yang menjepit makanan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan untuk menunggu hasilnya.

HAP!

Pada akhirnya, makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyah makanan itu dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menghayati rasa makanan itu dengan teliti.

CLUK!

Chitanda melongokkan kepalanya sedikit di balik pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Dia mengintip Hikaru yang masih ada di dalam kelas itu. Hatinya berdebar-debar dalam menanti keputusan final yang akan diutarakan Hikaru tentang hasil masakannya itu.

'Apa Hika-kun akan menyukai masakan itu?' batin Chitanda dengan semburat tipis di dua pipinya.

Dapat dilihatnya sekarang, Hikaru malah tersenyum. Wajah Hikaru berbinar-binar.

"WAH, ENAK SEKALI!"

Begitulah yang dikatakan Hikaru. Hikaru langsung melahap habis makanan itu satu persatu. Dia sangat menyukai masakan Chitanda yang terbilang sangat enak.

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah Chitanda yang manis. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

'Syukurlah... Kelihatannya Hika-kun suka dengan masakanku. Tidak sia-sia jika aku belajar memasak dengan Tousan. Hihihi...'

Dia tersenyum senang sembari memutar lagu yang bernada ceria. Menandakan suasana hatinya yang sangat berbunga-bunga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HATSYIII!"

Seorang pria berambut pirang pendek tiba-tiba bersin saat mengerjakan sejumlah dokumen penting. Matanya yang biru tersembunyi di balik kacamata kotaknya, memberikan kesan tenang pada dirinya. Wajahnya masih terkesan masih muda, walaupun sudah berusia 30 tahun ke atas.

Dia menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya dan mengambil mug orange yang berisi teh hijau hangat dengan tangan kanannya.

SRUUUP!

Diminumnya cairan teh hijau itu sampai tandas. Lantas diletakkannya mug orange itu di atas meja, tepatnya di samping tumpukan dokumen itu.

Dia pun menghelakan napas panjangnya.

"Aaaah... Merepotkan... Buat aku pusing saja..."

Dia melepaskan dasinya dengan tampang frustasi dan segera mengambil telepon yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Menelepon Sekretaris-nya untuk melakukan semua pekerjaannya ini.

"Halo... Ten Ten. Iya, tolong lanjutkan pengerjaan dokumen-dokumen penting ini. Semuanya ada di mejaku. Lalu semua meeting hari ini, tolong ditunda juga ya. Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Oke?"

["Oke, pak!"]

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Sekretarisnya yang bernama Ten Ten, Naruto beranjak bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih jas hitam yang tergantung di kepala kursi. Dipakainya jas hitam itu dengan segera dan mengambil tas sandangnya yang terletak di atas meja. Dijinjingnya tas itu di tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di atas meja. Lalu dia sempat juga tersenyum pada pigura foto yang terpajang di atas meja itu.

Tampak sosok wanita berambut putih pendek model bob yang tersenyum bersama gadis remaja yang berambut putih panjang sepinggang, yang ada di dalam pigura foto itu. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan latar belakang pemandangan pegunungan yang sangat indah.

Betapa laki-laki itu sangat merindukan dua sosok itu, padahal cuma berpisah untuk sementara waktu, hanya beberapa jam saja.

"Koneko-chan... Shinju-chan... Tunggu ya. Aku akan segera pulang secepatnya untuk menemui kalian berdua."

Dia mengusap sekali kaca transparan pigura yang membungkus foto dua orang terkasihnya. Kemudian dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Semua pekerjaan yang belum selesai, dilimpahkannya pada Sekretarisnya. Dia hanya tinggal pulang, bersantai sejenak dan ikut menemani anaknya yang akan bertugas memburu hantu di malam ini.

Setelah keluar dari gedung kantornya, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju ke arah tempat parkir dimana mobil putihnya yang bermerek Suzuki, terparkir di sana.

Tempat parkir itu masih sepi karena orang-orang belum pulang dari kantor yang dipimpinnya. Dia sendiri yang terlebih dahulu pulang pada jam 4 sore ini.

Begitu sudah di dekat mobilnya, dia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan bunyi yang keras.

BLAM!

Dia duduk di bangku bagian pengemudi, meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelahnya, dan bersiap-siap ingin menghidupkan mobil.

Tiba-tiba...

SET!

Muncul seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru gelap, dan berpakaian rapi serba hitam. Dia duduk dengan santainya di bangku penumpang di bagian kabin tengah.

Tentu saja, Naruto sangat kaget akan kedatangannya.

"...!" kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar saat melihat sosok pria yang duduk di belakang bangkunya dari kaca spion depan."Si-Siapa itu!?"

Spontan, dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan memasang wajah garangnya.

Sang pria asing hanya tersenyum sinis sehingga wajah tampannya terlihat sangat jelek.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Guardian!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Phenex Riser, tunangannya Gremory Rias."

"Tunangannya Gremory Rias?"

Naruto kembali terkejut dibuatnya. Pria yang diketahui bernama Riser, tetap menunjukkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menantangmu bertarung...," ucap Riser sambil bersidekap dada dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan wajah yang angkuh."Kau diakui sebagai Guardian yang terkuat di dunia gaib. Banyak gadis yang sangat mengagumimu. Bahkan membuat Gremory Rias sangat tergila-gila padamu, sampai dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkanmu dari serangan yokai singa itu. Sungguh, cerita yang sangat menyedihkan."

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengarkan perkataan Riser. Lalu dia kembali menunjukkan wajah garangnya.

"Darimana kau tahu soal Gremory Rias yang tewas itu?"

"Ah, kabar itu sudah tersiar cepat di dunia gaib. Bahkan sampai ke dunia vampire merah."

"Jadi, kau adalah bangsa vampire merah?"

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Aku berasal dari bangsa vampire merah."

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?"

"Ya, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan? Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung sekarang juga."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau melawanmu. Itu jawabanku."

DOOONG!

Wajah Riser menggelap sesaat. Dia ternganga habis setelah mendengarkan jawaban Naruto yang terkesan ketus. Sungguh menusuk hatinya bagaikan ditusuk sebuah pisau yang tajam.

Dengan cuek, Naruto kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke depan. Riser menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang sudah memperlihatkan urat kemarahannya. Dia pun berteriak sangat keras.

"HEI, AKU SERIUS INGIN BERTARUNG DENGANMU! KAU PIKIR TANTANGAN INI HANYA LELUCON, HAH!?"

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Riser melayangkan tinjunya yang sudah mengobarkan api, ke arah Naruto yang tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia berteriak keras saking kesalnya.

"RASAKAN INI, GUARDIAN SIALAAAAAN!"

BATS!

Tangan berapi Riser mampu ditangkap oleh Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto sudah menguarkan serpihan-serpihan es yang keluar dari kulitnya dan langsung membekukan tangan Riser yang berapi itu.

"...!"

Melihat itu, Riser membelalakkan kedua matanya saat kekuatan elemen es itu terus menjalari tangan kanannya. Membekukan tangan kanannya hingga tidak dapat digerakkan lagi. Bahkan bisa memadamkan kekuatan elemen apinya yang berkobar itu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil berkata.

"Ini serangan pertama buatmu, vampire merah."

Riser menggeram dan menggeretakkan gigi-giginya dengan kuat.

"Akan kubalas kau nanti! Tunggu saja, Guardian!"

Dia pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata dari dalam mobil itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk sendirian di bangku bagian pengemudi.

SIIING!

Keadaan menjadi hening. Aman seperti sediakala.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan membuka kacamatanya itu.

"Merepotkan saja," gumam Naruto pelan dan meletakkan kacamatanya ke dalam saku jasnya."Lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang."

Dengan cepat, dia menghidupkan mesin mobil. Mobil pun menyala dan segera berjalan untuk meninggalkan halaman depan gedung kantor tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CIIIIT!

Mobil putih itu pun berhenti di depan halaman depan rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup luas. Naruto pun turun dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Dia menjinjing tas kerjanya dan menunjukkan wajah yang sedikit kusut. Mengingat semua perkataan Riser yang baru bertemu dengannya, beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Darimana kau tahu soal Gremory Rias yang tewas itu?"

"Ah, kabar itu sudah tersiar cepat di dunia gaib. Bahkan sampai ke dunia vampire merah."

"Jadi, kau adalah bangsa vampire merah?"

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Aku berasal dari bangsa vampire merah."

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?"

"Ya, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan? Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung sekarang juga."

"Tidak. Itu jawabanku."

Ternyata tentang kematian Gremory Rias yang terjadi pada saat perang dua dunia itu, telah merebak luas di dunia gaib. Padahal dia merahasiakan semua ini dari siapapun. Yang mengetahui itu, hanyalah Madarao yang bersamanya waktu itu.

'Kenapa kematian Gremory Rias bisa tersebar luas di dunia gaib sekarang? Siapa yang telah menyebarnya? Ini aneh sekali. Hingga vampire merah yang bernama Phenex Riser itu bisa datang ke dunia manusia ini,' tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak dan membulatkan kedua matanya.'Oh iya, vampire merah itu suka menghisap darah manusia. Aku takut jika Riser itu akan datang lagi untuk menggangguku. Jangan sampai dia menyakiti keluargaku.'

Dengan cepat, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Ketika dia hendak meraih gagang pintu rumah, tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka karena ada seseorang yang telah membukanya.

KRIEEEET!

Naruto bengong sebentar saat mengetahui siapa yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun!"

Wanita berambut putih pendek, tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah di dua pipinya. Dia menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ah...," Naruto terpaku sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar."Dasar, kau selalu tahu kalau aku sudah pulang, Koneko-chan."

"Tentu saja. Akukan sudah bilang begitu kau menginjak kakimu di kawasan rumah ini, sudah pasti aku mengetahuinya. Jadi, jangan bilang itu lagi berkali-kali."

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Ternyata kemampuan penciuman tajammu sebagai mantan nekomata, masih ada padamu."

"Huh... Kau menyindirku ya?"

"Hehehe... Aku cuma bercanda. Jangan marah begitu ya..."

"Huh... Ya sudahlah..."

Koneko berwajah sewot dan segera berbalik badan untuk pergi ke dalam rumah. Naruto tersenyum kikuk, dan mengikuti langkah Koneko dari belakang sembari menutup pintu rumah.

"Hei, hei, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Terus, kenapa wajahmu kelihatan sewot begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Koneko-chan..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan chan."

"Koneko-chan..."

"Huh... Naruto-kun, ka...!?"

GREP!

Koneko terdiam dan memutuskan perkataannya ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Wajah Koneko memerah seketika.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Terdengar bunyi debaran jantung Koneko yang begitu keras. Tubuhnya membeku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Bersamaan Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Maafkan aku, istriku."

Koneko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Naruto memeluknya seperti ini. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan keringat dingin pun menetes dari balik rambut putihnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa, dia pun mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Ng... A-Anu..."

"Ya, Koneko-chan?"

"Bi-Bisa lepaskan aku!?"

"Kenapa!?"

"Ka-Karena... Ada teman-teman Shinju-chan yang melihat ke arah kita. Aku malu..."

DOEEEENG!

Ternyata ada teman-teman Shinju yang berkumpul di ruang tamu tersebut. Mereka menonton kemesraan Naruto dan Koneko dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Bahkan Shinju juga ada di sana, menepuk jidatnya sambil berkata.

"Aduh... Touchan, Kaachan... Buat aku malu saja."

"Wah, ayah dan ibu Shinju-chan romantis sekali."

"Seperti sepasang kekasih padahal sudah menikah dan punya anak."

"Ah, kalau aku sudah menikah nanti, aku ingin punya suami yang selalu memelukku seperti itu jika aku marah padanya."

"Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, Reiko."

"Kau diam saja, Chi-chan."

"Itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan."

"Huh..."

Teman-teman Shinju yang terdiri dari Reiko, Hikaru, Chitanda dan dua teman lainnya, sedang belajar kelompok bersama di rumah Shinju. Kegiatan belajar mereka terganggu karena melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang sedikit bertengkar. Lalu Naruto dan Koneko yang bengong, segera menjauh dan memberikan senyuman pada mereka.

"Ah, maaf. Telah mengganggu kalian," Naruto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Tapi, kenapa ada dua anak laki-laki di sini, Namikaze Shinju?"

DEG! DEG!

Kedua anak laki-laki yang termasuk Kenjo Hikaru dan Uchiha Mitsuki, memasang wajah horror saat melihat tampang Naruto yang menjadi sangat mengerikan. Apalagi Naruto memandang mereka dengan tajam dan menekan suaranya menjadi lebih berat saat mengatakan nama lengkap "Namikaze Shinju" itu.

Jika Naruto memanggil Shinju dengan nama lengkap, itu berarti Naruto marah pada Shinju karena Shinju sudah membawa dua anak laki-laki ke rumah tanpa seizin darinya. Maka bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi bahayanya sang ayah yang menderita daughter-complex itu.

Shinju dapat merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan muncul dari arah belakang tubuh Naruto. Naruto ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah dua anak laki-laki yang duduk di lantai bersama Shinju dalam satu meja yang sama.

"Wuaaah... Gawat... Tousan Shinju-kan menderita daughter-complex," bisik Hikaru ke telinga Mitsuki.

"Kau benar. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Mitsuki balik berbisik ke telinga Hikaru.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Habislah kita."

Shinju pun sangat panik dan segera bangkit berdiri untuk mencegat ayahnya sebelum membabat habis kedua teman laki-lakinya itu.

"To-Tou-chan... Tu-Tunggu!"

GYUT!

Koneko datang dan langsung merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Dengan senyuman manis, dia berseru.

"Semuanya... Lanjutkan belajar kelompoknya ya. Ba-san dan Oji-san ke dalam dulu ya."

"Baik, Ba-san!"

Semua teman Shinju menjawab kecuali Shinju.

"Eh, ta-tapi... Koneko-chan... A-Aku mau..."

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu mereka!"

"Koneko-chan!"

Naruto pun terseret oleh langkah Koneko. Koneko menariknya untuk pergi ke dalam kamar utama yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Berusaha mencegat Naruto agar tidak membuat kekacauan di saat Shinju dan teman-temannya belajar kelompok.

Menyaksikan kepergian orang tuanya yang telah hilang dari pandangannya, Shinju menghelakan napasnya dan membatin.

'Syukurlah... Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kaachan.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di dalam kamar yang tertutup rapat, Naruto terus diseret Koneko hingga ke dekat tempat tidur. Naruto pun menjadi bengong.

"Lho... Lho... Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini sih?"

Sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan kanan Naruto, Koneko menunjukkan wajah marahnya.

"Karena kau mengganggu acara belajar kelompoknya Shinju-chan."

"Ng... Jadi... Shinju-chan dan teman-temannya itu sedang belajar kelompok!?"

"Iya. Mau melakukan apa lagi, kalau bukan belajar kelompok itu!"

"Oh... Aku kira dua anak laki-laki itu berkunjung di sini karena ingin mencoba mendekati Shinju-chan...," Naruto berdehem keras dan mencoba bersikap serius."EHEM! Ya sudahlah..."

Dia meletakkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur dan melepaskan jas hitamnya.

Koneko datang mendekati Naruto dan mengambil jas hitam yang hendak dilemparkan Naruto ke sembarangan tempat. Dia melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak kusut.

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, begitulah...," Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali."Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk. Aku terpaksa menundanya dan menyuruh Ten Ten yang mengurus semuanya. Ditambah lagi kemunculan vampire merah yang berusaha menyerangku tadi."

Koneko terkejut sekali mendengarnya.

"A-Apa!? Vampire merah menyerangmu!?"

"Iya. Namanya Phenex Riser, tunangannya Gremory Rias," Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko yang mulai duduk di sampingnya."Tapi, aku sudah membalasnya dengan satu serangan elemen esku. Tangan kanannya berhasil kubekukan. Dia malah menghilang dan mengancam akan datang lagi untuk membalasku."

"Begitu ya... Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah."

Koneko tersenyum dan memegang pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Kau mencemaskanku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mencemaskanmu."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum dan memegang tangan mungil Koneko yang memegang pipi kanannya.

"Oh ya, apa kamu merasa lapar sekarang?"

"Iya. Aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Ta-Tapi, sebelum itu..."

Naruto mengubah wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. Dia mendekat dan mendekat ke arah Koneko. Koneko tersentak. Wajahnya merah seketika.

Maka terjadilah adegan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata.

Sorot pandangan tertuju ke arah langit-langit kamar yang menampakkan lampu yang terpasang di langit-langit kamar tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **The Spirit Of Wind: oke, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, bayu.**

 **Monkey D Levi: oh, gitu. Maaf, jika ceritanya membosankan.**

 **bhudieyRyuukaze55: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **ren: oke, maaf jika upnya lama.**

 **Reiji021: oke, reiji. Semangat kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Kamis, 1 Juni 2017**


	4. Berburu hantu tanpa wajah

"APA!? HAMIL!?"

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru, Namikaze Menma, mengeryitkan dahinya seraya menurunkan secangkir teh yang diminumnya dari mulutnya. Dia sangat kaget dengan berita yang diutarakan oleh wanita berambut panjang hitam dan bermata emas.

"I-Iya. A-Aku hamil tiga bulan, Menma-kun."

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Ichi-nii akan mendapatkan adik baru dong, Kaasan."

Perhatian wanita berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kuroka, tertuju pada anak perempuannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Iya. Itu benar sekali, Miyu-chan."

"Hmmm... Adik lagi ya?" kata Ichi yang menggigit ikan panggangnya."Kuharap adikku yang lahir nanti adalah laki-laki. Bukan perempuan lagi dan tidak berisik seperti ini."

Miyu mendelik pada kakaknya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Siapa yang berisik sih?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Miyu-chan."

"Huh... Akukan tidak berisik kok."

"Kenyataannya memang berisik, kan?"

"ICHI-NII!"

Kakak dan adik malah bertengkar adu mulut di tengah-tengah acara makan malam yang berlangsung. Menma dan Kuroka terheran-heran menyaksikan peperangan kecil itu.

"Ya ampun... Sudah... Sudah... Jangan bertengkar lagi!" Menma memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hentikan! Teruskan makan kalian! Apa kalian berdua tidak mau membantu Shinju untuk berburu hantu di malam ini?" Kuroka berkata dengan keras sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang marah.

"Huh... Habisnya Ichi-nii yang mulai."

"Sudahlah, Miyu-chan... Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali...," Ichi melihat ke arah Kuroka."Sepertinya aku dan Miyu-chan libur hari ini, Kaasan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Ya, karena Naruto-ojisan dan Reiji-ojisan ikut menemani Shinju dan Reiko untuk berburu hantu yang ada di kompleks perumahan kosong, malam ini."

Menma tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di atas meja.

"Naruto ikut menemani anaknya lagi?"

Miyu yang menjawab.

"Iya, Tousan."

"Ah, sepertinya penyakit daughter-complex-nya semakin bertambah parah. Bisa-bisanya dia ikut kemanapun anaknya pergi. Apa dia tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya bebas bergerak untuk menjadi Guardian yang mandiri?"

Kuroka dan Miyu tertawa geli mendengarnya. Sedangkan Ichi hanya berwajah datar.

"Hehehe... Namanya juga ayah yang sangat sayang pada anak perempuannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anak perempuannya terluka sedikitpun."

"Benar yang dikatakan Miyu-chan."

"Kalau aku sih lebih baik tidak ditemani seperti itu. Kesannya aku merasa terkekang."

Opini Ichi menarik Menma untuk mengangguk cepat. Kuroka dan Miyu sama-sama tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Ayo, kita lanjutkan makan kita!"

"Yaaaah!"

Suara mereka berempat sangat keras dan menggema di ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur. Keceriaan mewarnai keluarga Namikaze itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 11 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW GUARDIANS AND THE YOKAI**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Berburu hantu tanpa wajah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam keempat belas.

Malam dimana sang purnama bercahaya penuh. Sinarnya yang terang memenuhi langit sehingga tampak cerah. Awan-awan kelabu berarak, berjalan pelan melewati sang purnama. Menemani perjalanan keempat orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah perumahan.

Perumahan minimalis yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Berjarak cukup jauh dari perumahan Uzuka Housing. Keadaannya tidak terawat lagi. Banyak tanaman liar yang tumbuh dan hampir menutupi perumahan kosong itu. Jalan setapak yang menuju ke tempat itu, sudah dipenuhi semak-semak belukar. Memberikan kesan seram yang begitu kental jika malam hari tiba.

Untuk mencapai tempat ini, seseorang harus naik bus kota sekitar setengah jam, berhenti di halte bus yang ada di dekat perumahan lain. Lalu berjalan lurus ke arah kanan, menyusuri jalan berbatu yang tidak begitu lebar, dimana kendaraan tidak pernah masuk ke sana. Kemudian menemukan sebuah kawasan perumahan yang sudah dipenuhi tanaman liar, hampir menyerupai hutan yang sudah lama tidak terawat.

Di sanalah, tersiar kabar bahwa ada sesosok hantu yang suka mengganggu warga sekitar. Atas permintaan seseorang yang datang ke kuil Uzuka Housing, di mana Reiko tinggal bersama keluarganya, meminta Reiko untuk memusnahkan hantu tersebut. Reiko menyanggupi permintaan seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai klien-nya yang ke-250, sebab dia sudah bertugas memburu hantu sebanyak 249 kali sejak dinobatkan sebagai "Ghost Hunter" atau Pemburu Hantu di umur 15 tahun. Maka Reiko bertugas memburu hantu ke-250, di malam ini.

Bersama Shinju yang menjadi partner-nya selama ini, Reiko melawan para hantu dengan menggunakan kekuatan yokai gagak yang diturunkan langsung dari ayahnya, Kurosaki Reiji. Dia juga dibekali dengan scythe yang diberikan langsung oleh ayahnya. Sehingga memungkinkan dia bisa memusnahkan para hantu dengan scythe itu.

Reiko sangat terkenal di kalangan klien yang pernah meminta pertolongan padanya. Dia dijuluki sebagai **"The Crow Girl"** , karena dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia bersayap burung gagak. Selalu berpakaian kasual berupa baju kaos putih lengan panjang yang dilapisi jaket kuning berhoddie, celana panjang berwarna putih, dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang, selalu diikat dua di bawahnya.

Shinju yang berperan sebagai "Guardian" atau Penjaga, akan melindunginya dari serangan para hantu. Dia akan menggunakan pedang yukianesa yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Dia terkenal sebagai **"The Black Guardian"** , karena dia selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam saat bertugas memburu hantu.

Karena merasa khawatir pada dua putrinya, dua ayah itu pun ikut menemani dua putrinya ke perumahan kosong itu. Sebab diketahui, sosok hantu itu sejenis "hantu tanpa wajah" yang suka mencuri wajah para gadis muda yang berjalan di malam harinya, tentunya di sekitar perumahan warga yang dekat dengan perumahan kosong itu.

Di antara dingin dan kesunyian di malam purnama ini, keempat orang itu tiba juga di tempat yang dimaksud. Mereka berdiri di jalan setapak yang sudah terbuka lebar. Naruto sempat meminjam pedang yukianesa milik Shinju untuk menebas semua tanaman liar yang menghalangi jalan setapak itu sehingga memudahkan mereka berjalan melewati jalan setapak itu.

CRAAASH! CRAAASH! CRAAASH!

"HIAAAAT! AAAAAAARAGGHH!"

Naruto menebas semua tanaman liar itu dengan membabi buta. Dia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Shinju, Reiko, dan Reiji melongo melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu, Shinju-chan?"

"Entahlah, Reiko-chan."

"Wah, Naruto tetap kuat seperti biasanya ya!"

Mereka berkomentar dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Naruto selesai menebas semua tanaman liar itu. Jalan setapak itu menjadi terang lagi dan bisa dilalui dengan mudah.

"Aaaaah... Capeknya...," Naruto menyeka keringat yang menetes dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya."Baiklah, kita bisa melewati jalan ini. Jadi..."

Begitu Naruto berbalik sambil menyandang pedang yukianesa di bahu kanannya, sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepalanya karena melihat ketiga orang itu asyik berbagi keripik kentang - keripik kentang itu sempat dibawa Shinju dari rumah dan disembunyikan di kantong mantel hitam yang dikenakannya. Ketiganya asyik memakan keripik kentang itu dengan santainya, tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang berdiri di ujung jalan sana.

Sudut perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto. Tangan kirinya terkepal kuat. Lalu meledak marah bagaikan bom atom.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERTIGA LAKUKAN, HAH!? BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK BERSANTAI-SANTAI BEGITU! NAMIKAZE SHINJU... KAU DENGAR ITU!?"

Menyadari itu, Shinju yang sedang memakan keripik kentang, berjalan santai menuju ke arah Naruto. Begitu dekat, dia menyodorkan plastik keripik kentang yang tersisa pada Naruto.

"Touchan juga mau?"

Menatap tajam sang anak, Naruto langsung menyambar cepat plastik keripik kentang itu dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu pedang yukianesa itu diberikannya pada Shinju. Shinju menerima pedangnya dengan senyuman yang simpul.

Sementara Reiko dan Reiji juga tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu. Mereka asyik memakan keripik kentang yang dibagi Shinju itu.

Sambil memakan keripik kentang itu, Naruto memandang ke arah ujung jalan setapak yang tampak terang karena sinar sang rembulan. Shinju memanggul pedangnya ke bahu kanannya, dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau membawa makanan di saat berburu hantu seperti ini, Shinju-chan?"

Shinju menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Karena Kaachan yang menyuruhku membawanya. Ya, kadang-kadang aku merasa lapar setelah selesai berburu hantu."

"Begitu ya?" Naruto tersenyum tanpa melihat Shinju."Kaachan-mu memang perhatian sekali padamu."

"Lalu Touchan juga terlalu overprotektif padaku."

"Eh? Overprotektif? Apa benar begitu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shinju. Dia memasang wajah yang bingung.

"Iya. Touchan selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Coba sekali saja, Touchan tidak ikut, biarkan aku bergerak sendiri tanpa ditemani Touchan lagi...," wajah Shinju tampak datar dengan kedua mata biru yang meredup."Aku ingin menjadi Guardian yang mandiri, tanpa dilindungi lagi oleh Touchan. Aku sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil lagi."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia pun berhenti makan karenanya. Seketika kedua mata birunya juga meredup.

"Touchan tahu itu. Tapi, Touchan tidak sanggup melihatmu terluka karena kau adalah anak Touchan satu-satunya. Karena itu, Touchan selalu mengikutimu agar menjagamu dari semua bahaya itu. Apalagi kau adalah cucu dari Raja yokai Nekomata putih. Pasti semua makhluk halus akan mengincarmu."

"Tapi... Touchan..."

"Ssst... Diam..."

Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Shinju agar berhenti berbicara. Shinju pun terdiam dan mulai merasakan suasana malam yang berubah menjadi lain.

Hawa yang tak biasa, menyelubungi tempat itu. Reiko dan Reiji berhenti makan, lalu menyadari perubahan suasana yang menjadi kelam. Menandakan kemunculan makhluk halus.

SET!

Benar saja, tiba-tiba muncul sosok hantu manusia berpakaian kimono putih yang melayang-layang di udara. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang juga berkibar-kibar di udara karena angin mendadak bertiup, menerpa tempat itu. Yang lebih mengerikannya, sosok itu tidak memiliki wajah!

Keempat orang itu sungguh terkejut akan kedatangannya. Lalu bersiap-siap memunculkan senjata masing-masing kecuali Shinju, Naruto dan Reiji.

Makhluk tak lain adalah hantu tanpa wajah, bersuara keras menggema. Suara gadis yang lembut, tapi terkesan menyeramkan.

 **"Hmmm... Rupanya ada empat manusia yang datang ke tempat kekuasaanku ini. Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin mendapatkan dua wajah gadis muda di malam ini."**

Shinju maju ke depan dan mengacungkan pedang yukianesa-nya pada si hantu. Menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Dasar, hantu muka datar!"

Sudut perempatan muncul di kepala hantu tersebut. Dia menjadi kesal karena mendengar perkataan Shinju yang sangat menusuk hatinya.

 **"APA KATAMU!? JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGILKU HANTU MUKA DATAR!"**

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

 **"HUH... DASAR, GADIS YANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! AKAN KUAMBIL WAJAHMU ITU!"**

WHUUUSH!

Si hantu tanpa wajah melesat terbang secepat kilat menuju ke arah Shinju. Tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Shinju menunggu kedatangan hantu itu dan...

BETS!

Tiba-tiba, Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan Shinju. Sambil memakan keripik kentang dengan santai, dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membentuk sebuah kekuatan.

 **"FROZEN CUBE!"** seru Naruto sekeras mungkin.

PAAATS!

Muncul sinar biru yang berbentuk kubus di udara, bergerak cepat hingga mengurung si hantu di dalamnya. Itulah kubus pembeku yang bisa menghancurkan makhluk halus dalam sekali serangan. Merupakan teknik dari elemen es yang diciptakan Naruto sendiri.

"Apa ini!?" si hantu tanpa wajah tampak kebingungan karena terperangkap dalam kubus es yang transparan seperti kaca."Lepaskan aku!"

Menggerakkan tangan kirinya sekali lagi, Naruto menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"HANCURKAN!"

PRAAAANG!

Kubus es itu pecah berkeping-keping bersama hantu tanpa wajah di dalamnya. Tanpa meninggalkan sisa-sisa apapun. Hanyalah kesunyian yang didapatkan usai pertarungan singkat itu.

Ketiga orang itu berdiri kaku di tempat, karena tidak sempat ambil bagian dalam pertarungan singkat ini. Sebab Naruto-lah yang selalu mengambil kesempatan duluan untuk menyerang jika ada musuh yang mulai menyerang Shinju.

Menghabiskan sisa-sisa keripik kentangnya di dalam mulutnya, Naruto membuang plastik keripik kentang itu ke arah lain. Lalu berbalik untuk melihat ketiga orang lainnya.

"Sudah selesai... Nyam... Nyam...," ucap Naruto santai sambil berjalan melewati ketiga orang itu."Ayo, kita pulang saja sekarang!"

"Ah... Berburu hantunya...?" Reiko ternganga sambil memegang scythe-nya dengan lemas.

"Sudah selesai, Reiko-chan. Ayo, kita pulang!" Reiji memegang tudung jaket hijaunya yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Begitu ya... Ya sudahlah..."

Reiko menghelakan napasnya seraya menghilangkan scythe-nya secara gaib. Kemudian dia berjalan mengikuti Reiji dari belakang.

Sungguh tidak terkira, Naruto selalu menghalangi langkah Shinju dan Reiko saat menghadapi para hantu. Shinju merasa kesal di dalam hatinya dan mengembalikan pedang yukianesa menjadi kalung. Kalung yukianesa itu terpasang dengan sendirinya di lehernya.

"Huh... Touchan selalu begitu. Seenaknya mengambil kesempatan duluan untuk memusnahkan hantu. Akibatnya aku dan Reiko-chan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan lagi untuk menghadapi para hantu itu..."

Shinju memegang topi hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Rambut putihnya yang panjang sepinggang, tampak berkibar-kibar karena ditiup angin malam.

"Mungkin... Lebih baik aku beritahu pada Ken-jiji-sama. Biar Ken-jiji-sama yang menegur Touchan..."

Dia menggerutu di dalam hatinya, bersamaan Naruto memanggilnya dengan keras.

"SHINJU-CHAN! AYO, CEPAT!"

"Iya, Touchan."

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, dia memasang wajah yang terkesan kesal. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada laba-laba hitam yang hinggap di mantel hitam yang dikenakannya.

Entah darimana datangnya laba-laba hitam itu. Yang pasti, dia berdiam diri di sana.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kini kelompok pemburu hantu sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak ada lagi hantu tanpa wajah yang mengganggu warga sekitar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam 12 malam, Shinju dan Naruto tiba juga di rumah. Koneko yang baru saja bangun, membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Aku pulang!" seru Shinju yang langsung melewati Koneko dengan cepat sehingga Koneko terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Selamat datang...," Koneko yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka, melihat Shinju yang langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua, sebab tangga itu berada di ruang keluarga yang bersatu dengan ruang tamu."Ada apa dengan Shinju-chan ya?"

Datang Naruto yang sedang meminum air mineral dengan santainya, lalu berdiri di dekat Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Kenapa Shinju-chan kelihatan marah begitu?"

Menjauhkan botol air mineral dari mulutnya yang sempat dibelinya di minimarket, yang tak jauh dari stasiun dimana dia dan ketiga orang lainnya menunggu bus terakhir, satu jam yang lalu, Naruto melirik Koneko dengan pandangan bosan.

"Ya, seperti biasa. Dia marah karena aku selalu mengikutinya."

Koneko menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, sudah kubilangkan berkali-kali padamu, kalau Shinju tidak suka terlalu dikekang seperti itu. Kau terlalu overprotektif padanya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas untuk menjadi Guardian yang mandiri. Ayolah, Naruto-kun, cobalah mengerti anakmu itu."

Mendengar nasehat dari istrinya, Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia menutup kedua matanya sebentar.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, aku masih merasa khawatir jika membiarkannya pergi berdua saja dengan Reiko. Kau tahu, bahayanya begitu besar. Apalagi para makhluk halus tahu bahwa Shinju adalah anaknya Guardian Namikaze Naruto dan cucu dari Raja yokai Nekomata putih. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anak kita itu. Jangan sampai kejadian yang pernah kualami, anak kita juga mengalaminya. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya."

Membuka kedua matanya kembali, Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Koneko. Kemudian berjalan santai menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Koneko menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan. Dia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu betapa kau menyayangi Shinju-chan. Tapi, setidaknya beri dia kesempatan untuk belajar menghadapi semua bahaya itu. Biarkan dia menjadi Guardian yang sangat kuat sepertimu."

Menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto berbalik dan memandang Koneko dari sudut bahu kirinya. Tampangnya tampak tenang, tanpa merasa ada beban yang dipikulnya sekarang.

"Sudahlah... Jangan bicarakan itu. Lebih baik kita beristirahat saja."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun..."

"Aku capek. Mau tidur. Oyasumi, istriku."

Naruto datang mendekati Koneko dan mengecup pipi kanan Koneko hanya beberapa detik saja. Lantas dia menjauh, tersenyum, dan berjalan lagi menuju ke kamarnya.

"..."

Istrinya hanya terdiam menyaksikannya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamar Shinju yang bernuansa putih dan merah muda.

Semua perabotan yang mengisi di berbagai sudut kamar ini, semuanya berwarna putih dan merah muda. Ada sofa, playstation dan televisi di sini, karena Shinju suka bermain game pertarungan jika merasa kesal pada ayahnya. Kadang-kadang dia suka mengajak Chitanda bermain game pertarungan dengannya, karena rumah Chitanda bersebelahan dengannya. Biarpun bermusuhan begitu, baik dia maupun Chitanda, sering juga akur seperti sahabat yang baik.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama merah muda bercorak jejak kaki kucing, Shinju menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang terasa empuk. Berbaring terlentang dan menerawang jauh ke langit-langit sana. Dimana lampu kristal kecil bercahaya terang, menerangi kamarnya yang luas itu. Rasa kantuk belum menyerangnya sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk tidur di malam ini.

'Ah, sampai kapan Touchan bersikap seperti itu? Ya Tuhan, tolong berilah jalan keluar untukku agar aku bisa bebas dari kekangan Touchan-ku...,' batin Shinju yang mulai merasa frustasi.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dia menyadarinya dan berseru keras.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Kaachan."

"Ah, Kaachan ya? Masuklah. Pintu tidak terkunci."

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka, muncul wanita berambut putih yang mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan tersenyum pada Shinju.

"Kau belum tidur juga, Shinju-chan."

Shinju bangkit dari baringnya dan memilih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Bersamaan Koneko duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Kaachan."

"Oh, begitu."

"Terus... Apa yang ingin Kaachan bicarakan padaku?"

Wajah Shinju datar. Koneko terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau marah lagi pada Touchan-mu?"

"Ya."

"Oh, hmmm... Ya sudah...," Koneko mengelus puncak rambut Shinju."Kaachan ingin menceritakan padamu tentang Touchan-mu saat Touchan-mu masih muda dulu. Kau belum mengetahuinya, kan?"

"Belum."

"Baiklah, Kaachan akan menceritakannya..."

Maka sang ibu menceritakan tentang sang ayah saat muda dulu. Shinju mendengarkannya dengan baik, walaupun dia enggan untuk mendengarkannya karena masih kesal pada sang ayah. Hingga dia mengetahui semuanya dan membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

Tanpa terasa kedua matanya menjadi berat, dan memutuskan untuk tidur sambil meletakkan kepalanya di dua paha Koneko. Koneko menyadari sang anak telah terlelap usai bercerita, lalu tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut panjang sang anak yang terasa halus.

"Shinju-chan... Semoga kau mengerti betapa Touchan-mu menyayangimu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mutiara berharganya disakiti oleh siapapun. Dia akan berusaha keras untuk menjaga mutiara itu agar tetap bersinar di hatinya. Kaulah mutiara itu. Mutiara kami yang sangat berharga."

Begitulah, yang diucapkan Koneko. Dia selalu tersenyum bersama anaknya yang juga tersenyum dalam pangkuannya.

Lalu laba-laba hitam yang hinggap di mantel hitam Shinju yang terpasang di gantungan di balik pintu kamar. Menunjukkan mata ungunya yang bersinar. Suara lembut menggema darinya, tapi tidak terdengar oleh Koneko maupun Shinju.

'Jadi, Shinju ini adalah anaknya Naruto-kun dan Koneko-hime. Aku baru mengetahuinya. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menghancurkan keluarga ini dan merebut Naruto dari mereka...'

Entah siapa laba-laba hitam berukuran kecil itu. Namun, yang pasti Naruto dan keluarganya terancam bahaya lagi sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UP!**

 **Oke, sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Senin, 12 Juni 2017**


End file.
